


Near belonging

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: To belong.





	Near belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Near belonging

## Near belonging

### by Scy

Date: Monday, February 24, 2003 11:17 AM 
    
    
         Title: Near belonging
         Author: Scy
         Email: 
         Disclaimer: Not even.
         Rating: R
         Spoilers: Ats S4.
         Pairing: A/Co
         Author's Notes: May contain material that is disturbing to
         some.
         Website: <http://www26.brinkster.com/scynneh>
         Distribution: To list archives, sure.  Otherwise ask. 
         Summary:  To belong.
    

* * *

Hand on the back of his neck like a tease of belonging he's only ever seen glimpses of through steel bars and promises. 

Should remember that demons take vows seriously to their black hearts. 

Do they even have that beat of 'what has to be' or since they are not of the living, there is no 'must.' 

And is this why everyone fears him? That he will offer, judge, and withhold, if the need isn't big enough. 

All around him is a promise. 

Snow on the surface but the freefall would be scalding fulfilled vows. 

He thought he understood when taking those steps closer to the cage. But, 'still so young, a kid.' Never has that made such sense. 

If he lets his muscles relax, there is a moment where in theory, Angelus will be off-guard and escape possible. 

Yet other avenues open as skillful fingers press where his heart sounds out a desperate caught beat. 

Limp could mean 'kept' and 'mattering to anyone worthy.' 

The commentary flowing as a counterpoint to touch would be bizarre in some regions- here it is right, after all there is little about life Connor thinks of as the normal of television paradise. 

This exceptional strangeness is only what comes when dimensions are breached and a demon is the answer. 

He is allowed the smallest movement, so that all possibilities are relations of 'closer.' 

Angelus' eyes gleam at him, sheen of red like pennies struck by neon. 

Death is in that darkness. 

But Connor never thought that delight and wounding could be a pair, or that such seemed a future to anticipate. 

Kiss like sweetness and Cordelia had been a street-players and the charade was revealed, then Angelus slipped away, and Connor was left with the expectations of blood and worthy family. 

Fin 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scy


End file.
